The Hitman and The Wolf
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: AU. Where Tsuna is the wolf and Reborn is...still a hitman. R27.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I owe a lot of chapters. But I had to get this crazy fluff out of my head.**

 **So I am writing it down. This...is a parody of Red Riding Hood. It's always Mafia Style. R27. Might have some vulgarities. A little OOC I guess?**

 **Note: Replying to the comments, when I say it's a one shot, I will state so explicitly in the summary (or that I shown it to be completed). I don't know how many chapters this will be. Maybe not too long. Maybe the last bit seemed like an ending. Sorry about that.**

 **Thanks for the support!**

* * *

"Reborn, I'll trust you to complete this mission." Sawada Iemitsu, leader of the CEDEF, Vongola's Outside Advisor, said. His face was grave and his gaze set unwavering to the stranger on the opposite end of table.

It was a handsome, well-dressed man in his twenties; a fedora which sat upon his black hair shadowed his eyes. Iemitsu did not particularly like him, his arrogance always put the older man off. Yet however reluctant, he still had to begrudgingly admit that Reborn was most suited for this.

"You wish for me to _just_ to deliver a letter to Vongola Nono?" Reborn said, incredulous.

"This is important. All the roads are blocked off and the only way there-"

"I am the World's Greatest Hitman, not a post-boy along Random street." The man tilted his head mockingly. "Why not ask your little errand boy apprentice there to do it for you instead?"

"Nanimori Forest is an incredibly dangerous place." Iemitsu bit his lip. The wrinkles on his forehead became deeper crevices as he spoke. "Basil is too untrained for the area. I respect your abilities, which is why I called for you to aid us in this mission."

"You make it sound like hell in Nanimori's forest." Reborn sighed, as he picked the letter up and quickly tucking into his suit pocket.

"I lost Nana there."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. He did not say a word, and left the room as abruptly as he came.

* * *

"Three days in Nanimori Forest?"

Reborn nodded lazily.

"That's dangerous kora!" Colonello exclaimed, slamming both hands on the table.

"What about that area?" He inquired, but obviously uninterested, his eyes were focused on his pet gecko instead.

"I heard whoever ventures in never comes out kora. Said that there were some prowling evil creatures lurking there, way more terrible and aggressive than those in Transylvania." Colonello took a small sip from the cup.

"Are you frighten? Lal would not forgive such cowardice." Reborn chuckled as Colonello eyed him warily.

"I am not. Bless the foolish me to actually worry about you, kora!"

"No, you are currently revelling in the wonders of espresso with me." Reborn smiled at the grimacing man, before continuing. "And skiving off from training sessions with the newbies."

"Well kora…" Colonello weakly protested. Then there was the clattering and thrashing of tables outside.

"Reborn! Tell me that you're not in there with that lazy shitass Colonello!"

"I am." He called out casually.

Reborn shrugged at the gaping Colonello, in which the blond muttered something about Lal's insane tracking skills and Reborn being a terrible example of a friend before diving out from the window.

"Acquaintances." Reborn corrected. He got a birdy in reply.

* * *

Reborn headed to what seemed to fit the description of Nanimori forest. Trees that were thrice the size of normal, filled with grey ashen leaves; parched, cracked soil and the evident smell of rot and a small dirt path, that lead into complete darkness. He had thought that the locals were exaggerating. However, they were not exactly wrong.

 _"Keep on the dirt path at all times. That is the best advice I can give you." Kawahira, an exorcist of the local shrine, stated. "That place is known at some point for opening the gateway to hell. No matter what the temptation, stay on the path._ "

Reborn sighed, he would finish his mission quickly. Ghost, demons, spirits, whatever might come and nothing would deter him.

Reborn paused.

He paused, for the very first time.

He could hear chatters, but he did not really care. His eyes were fixated on his surroundings, and he wondered if that was the temptation Kawahira was talking about.

Sunlight was flitered through the many pockets in the canopy and bounced across the grassy fields. Flowers of different colors filled the sides, running down the dirt path. There were the noises of cicadas, and sound of new-born chicks. Reborn mused silently, somewhat reminded of the fairy land he saw in a children's book.

How was this far more terrible than Transylvania? That place was a ghost town; this place was fairy land for princesses.

He continued his walk down.

"Hmm?" Reborn then stopped in his tracks. He heard rustling earlier, but now he was sure that he was being followed.

'H-Human.'

Reborn swiftly turned to the direction of the voice. He could have sworn he heard a shriek.

'W-Wouldn't you like to pick f-flowers?'

Soft orange petals then landed on his feet, and he looked at the flowers not lying far ahead of him.

'T-They are beautiful, in season.'

"No thank you. I don't like flowers." Reborn calmly replied. "If you don't mind, I shall be on my way."

Reborn stopped once again when he saw nuts in front of his shoes.

'H-How about some nuts?'

"I don't like nuts." Reborn said, and he kicked them away. He looked up and thought he heard a squeak. Though, he ignored it. Laughing silently, he continued down the path; if this was the temptation, then it's really far too easy.

'H-How about berries-'

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Reborn snapped.

'Hieee! I'm s-s-sorry!'

"You are really a terrible failure of one." The hitman shook his head, but he still hadn't moved. He was, after all, quite determined to catch the sound of that voice.

'I-I w-will go and leave y-you to b-be!' The bushes rustled and Reborn grinned. Maybe Iemitsu did give him dumb missions in which suited the intellectual needs of a 5-year-old, but once in a while, the man also provided interesting ones.

It was good money too, either way.

"Nah, you don't." He pulled out his weapon and aimed for the bushes. There was a rush of wind, and he looked to see leaves fluttering about. With seemingly inhumane speed, he shot off a branch or two of the tree and something came tumbling out right in front of him.

"Well that was easy." Reborn was slightly surprised. He thought the creatures would be far nimbler than that. He had fought a vampire before so he'd know.

Brown ears, brown hair, brown tail, and caramel doe eyes flashed fearfully at him.

'Hieeee! A s-scaaary human!' It proceeded to scamper away, but Reborn held him by the collar of its yukata. The creature was still struggling, so he let it go and stumbled face first onto the path. He then laughed, something there akin to the innocent cruelty of a five-year-old.

'O-ow…'

"Hey, what are you?"

'Hieeee!' The creature got up, tripped over, and fell face flat again. Reborn tugged its tail. Soft fluffiness welcomed his hands, surprising the man. He refused to let go and the poor creature who got up to run, tripped again.

"I have never seen one as clumsy as you." Reborn sighed. "What were you trying to do to me?"

The creature turned around tearfully. 'They say if I could eat a human, I could get stronger. I'm s-sorry, please let me go!'

"Eat me?" Reborn guffawed. It hurt his stomach, but the laughter just wouldn't die out. The creature's ears remained lowered as it glanced about, confused; tail waving occasionally. Reborn had lost all the will to kill the creature.

'D-Don't laugh. I am a wolf!'

"Some wolf you are." Reborn said. He pulled the smaller up. "You're too small."

'I won't h-hesitate to hurt you.'

"You have such terrible selection for preys."

* * *

'What is your name?'

"You wish to know the name of victim you want to kill? It won't lessen the guilt though."

Despite the rocky start, the two somewhat stuck to travel together. It was strange, but Reborn could get used to it. The small dirt path now had given way into a big field.

'My name is Tsunayoshi.' Earnest eyes turned to Reborn's shadowed ones.

"Reborn." He said, and turned to the fire crackling. Tsuna's ears perked up and it smiled.

'Reborn. Reborn. Reborn.' It repeated.

"Yeah, would you shut it already?" He pointed the gun at the wolf who scampered away.

'You're the first person who'd tell me their name. Thank you.' Tsuna said trembling, and it disappeared into the bushes.

'I am very happy.'

Reborn stared at the bushes and then he snorted, ignoring the warmth within his chest.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Do drop a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, two updates in a day.**

 **Reason being I am high on coffee like why did I ever drink an entire cup when I barely touch half? Second, I might not be free to update as frequently afterwards- since I am moving and all. Uni (as in the school, not character) is such a pain.**

 **I chose the genre for this story wrongly. It should be fantasy, not humour. But there's still a hell lot of fluff, literally hahaha (in later chapters)**

 **Path of Green and Path of Stone is a reference to a version of Little Red Riding Hood where it stated about the Path of Pins and Path of Needles.**

* * *

"Why are you still following me?" Reborn turned, and Tsuna immediately ducked into the bushes for fear of a bullet burying into its face.

'E-Eh? I can't?'

"If you aren't going to kill me or eat me, there is no reason to follow me around." Reborn said, and continued on his way.

'But Reborn, you're the first person to tell me their name.' Tsuna whispered, as it trod cautiously behind Reborn's shadow.

"That isn't sufficient of a reason. Say, aren't there more of your kind out there?" The hitman asked, and then realised the lack of an answer a second later. He pulled Tsuna towards him and held it in place. The wolf squeaked (surprisingly) but did not put too much of a struggle.

"Aren't there more of your kind out there?" He repeated his question, louder.

'W-We d-don't t-talk m-much.' Tsuna stammered, tail between its legs and hands as a shield. 'S-Said t-that I am too w-weak for them.'

"They aren't exactly wrong." Reborn commented, and he saw the wolf curling up further. "It's cause you're too soft, and too big of a coward, Dame-Tsuna."

'Why do you call me that?!'

Reborn laughed and Tsuna watched him, every detail of his features; it registered them in his mind.

"Because you're Dame-Tsuna." The hitman then said, pulling his fedora a little further down, and resumed his leisured walk on the dirt path. The wolf continued to eye the figure curiously, yet not warily. Because Reborn, despite wearing almost entire black, seemed to glimmer under the sun rays.

* * *

Tsuna always wished that the path of green was longer.

'Reborn, you can't go there.' It said.

"Shut it." Reborn's voice was sharp and cold at the edge. Tsuna shuddered, but he still pressed on.

"Reborn, you really can't go there. Even most of us here, are not allowed into that part."

The path of green and brown now led to a path of stone and chilling winds. The trees were bare and grey; the undergrowth bore no life but the remnants of human bones. There were hushed feral whispers, that crept along the dead roots, croaking and cackling as they went about.

Reborn bothered not to answer the creature. There was a job to be done.

'Please. It is not safe territory. Let's just stay here. It'll be much safer. There are green and flowers-' It tugged the hem of Reborn's coat, begging quietly. Reborn pushed it away.

"Are you trying to lure me off the path?" The hitman raised his head to look at the shivering creature. Tsuna moved a few steps back, yet Reborn's stance still remained unwavering. The hitman pulled out his weapon, clicking, pushing a few bullets into the cold metal.

"You should know that when I came here, I had a job to do, not to grow all mushy with you."

Tsuna stared.

"Go. Now. You have one last chance." The hitman growled.

'B-But…'

The gun was now raised to aim at its head. It stumbled a little, body shaking even more, because it knew that the hitman would have no hesitation in pulling the trigger. Survival instincts called for it to run, and far.

Tsuna heeded it, diving into the bushes for coverage. It did not think, it kept running and running.

Reborn quickly pulled back the metal, when he saw that the wolf was gone.

"Now then, let me greet that big killing intent radiating from the inner depths." He gingerly petted his gecko which retreated into his breast pocket from his fedora.

"Dame-Tsuna, run like the wind; the further, the merrier. Here onwards is no place for you."

* * *

Its ears twitched a little. Its tail brushing away the fallen leaves. It finally stopped and it wondered why it ran in the first place.

It turned back.

'Why, how are you doing, wolf?'

It lifted its head to see a white fox, lazing upon a large rock. Magenta orbs locked onto him.

'Therein lies a far bigger monster than any of us here. Therein lies a creature none can tame. More powerful than any of us here. More powerful than many more. Even if he is strong for a human, he cannot match.'

The wolf casted its eyes on the shadows of the rock, clenching its fists.

'He will be led astray. He will be devoured. Like the fellow humans who've once tread its path.' The fox giggled, propping a white delicacy into its mouth.

'He won't die. Reborn won't die.' The wolf snarled.

'Ho?' The white creature stood up, far bigger than the wolf. 'You say I lie? You say I am wrong? But all of these I speak of becomes true.'

'Your prophecies will be wrong, Byakuran.' Tsuna said, fangs bearing. 'I'll go and get Reborn.'

'Attachment begets regret. Attachment begets foolish pride.' The fox narrowed its eyes. 'You are not strong. You are overestimating yourself. You will fail.'

'Attachment begets warmth. Detachment begets my regret. I will not run further. I am ashamed to run away from him. Mock me no more, Byakuran. Take your leave and I will take mine.' Tsuna's eyes flashed a dangerous orange.

The fox broke into laughter and disappeared as it came.

And then Tsuna ran, feeling heat flushing his cheeks, from both humiliation or anger; he did not know. He would just run.

* * *

The hitman paused.

How long had he been walking?

He felt the slight trembles of the gecko from his pocket.

Pulling out his weapon, he slowly threaded the dirt path, in which he also noticed, that it was getting less discernible over the passing seconds.

'Why have you come, human?'

"Just a common passer-by." Replied Reborn.

'A common passer-by does not hold a metal-arrow, talks with mirth and basks in the confidence of his so-reputed perfect aiming skills.'

"Thank you. It's an honoured to be complimented."

'You will find no honour once you stray off the path.' The deep wispy chuckle faded into the shrieking winds.

Reborn felt the rare furrow in between his eyebrows.

And then a gunshot.

Tsuna perked up its ears.

'Reborn!'

Without hesitation, it dashed into the path of stone, down the thorny roots of the trees.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger, but the action drawing out next was long, so I cut it. Anyway, metal-arrow refers to gun. Mystical forest-y creatures don't exactly use guns haha.**

 **A fox bigger than a wolf... pfffffft**

 **Oh Tsuna, you little ball of warm fur.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very sorry for the late update. But thank you so much for staying with this story.**

 **I do need to clarify some things, here, I am not going to make Reborn some god-like character. Yes, he is still very much strong and talented, but he does have his limits.**

 **I took the third part of the Namimori forest from one of the versions of Red Riding hood, when she was running away from Mr Wolf, she requested laundry ladies by the mill to let her cross. And they made a bridge of cloth for her. When Mr Wolf came, he requested the same; they obliged. But when he started crossing, they let the cloth go and he drowned in the river.**

 **Sorry for my long rant.**

* * *

'Reborn! Reborn! Reborn!'

It glissaded through the dead roots of the twisted giants, calling for the hitman desperately. Thorns and sharp branches cut its feet, but Tsuna cared not. He was in panic, and his guilt would torment him, until he knew that Reborn was alright.

Reborn had to be alright.

'Reborn!'

"Would it kill you be a little quieter?" A familiar voice echoed, tone annoyed.

'Reborn!'

Tsuna's ears quickly flicked up, his eyes a little teary and he tackled the hitman. They tumbled onto the parched earth and Reborn's back ached in protest.

"Get off me before I shoot you, Dame-Tsuna."

'I was so worried…' It squeaked before darting away for some coverage against the hitman, who was starting to look less please. The nearest turned out to be a withered rose bush, but Tsuna had still tried to force its head in.

"What are you doing out here?" Reborn hastily demanded. Tsuna who pulled its head out rather roughly, in order to answer Reborn, cried out in pain as it had cut its nose in the process. A small grin framed the man's face, but he quickly hid it away.

'It's dangerous here, and Reborn, my first friend, I was wrong to leave you alone.' Tsuna mumbled, as it saw where the hitman was actually standing.

'Reborn, you are off the path!'

The other snorted and casually walked away.

'Reborn! Where are you heading?' Tsuna shrieked, when he saw Reborn stepping over the obstructive roots of the trees, deeper into the forest's depths.

"Back to the path?" Reborn played with his curly sideburns

'But you're heading further from it!' Tsuna said in desperation.

Reborn shot him a look, causing the wolf to shrink back a little.

'I-It's really not a temptation.' It held both his hands up, tail between its legs and finally, it gained the courage to look Reborn in the eye. Dark eyes looked into brown, Reborn was hesitant, but he still turned away from the wolf.

'Bermuda will consume you if you head further in!'

"Bermuda? So it is the infamous demon named and known as 'Bermuda Von Veckenschtein'?"

Tsuna nodded nervously.

"Then it's perfect." Reborn smiled with somewhat polite diabolicalness, and Tsuna inadvertently shivered.

'R-Reborn, p-please don't pick a fight with him…' But Reborn only walked away.

Tsuna did not see the hitman's slight frown.

* * *

"Tsuna, go back."

'No.'

Reborn turned around, and gave a sharp glare. Yet he was momentarily surprised when Tsuna did not flinch.

'Reborn, you are my first friend. Let us go together.' When Reborn looked at Tsuna, he saw that beneath the depths of caramel eyes, were a passionate flaming ember. The hitman quickly resumed back to walking, saying no more.

 _He loved those eyes._

"Sometimes I don't know if you're an obstinate fool or- Woah." Reborn cut short his statement, for there was a sudden contrast in the environment. Thin greying roots leading to a small bridge over the crystal clear river. A house stood in the midst of the pasture. Red roof, bisque walls and small windows.

"Not what I had in mind." Reborn chuckled lowly.

'It's definitely his territory. Only demons of high level can change their surroundings to this extend." Tsuna whimpered.

"He's calling me." Reborn smiled. And Tsuna's eyes widened.

'No. Reborn. He's tempting you to fight him. He already drew you off the path. Reborn, temptation comes in many forms.'

The hitman did not listen and pressed further in, crossing the bridge. And the wolf followed behind.

'How foolish.'

A voice deeply echoed when Reborn opened the door to the house.

"Bermuda, the infamous demon- even among the Acrobaleno. I noticed something was off when you dodged my aim earlier. Regardless, you will meet your end today."

'How foolish. Did you not realise I am not your true enemy? There's something far bigger and frightening than me out there.'

"Your words sound like a broken record to me." Reborn twirled his gun.

'How foolish. You refused to heed my words, you refused to run away while you can. Your stubbornness shall lead to your downfall. I shall consume you.'

It was then a dark shadow emerged from the corners. Tsuna shivered and ducked towards the door. Reborn poised with his gun.

The surroundings whirled madly. No longer resembling a small comfortable sitting room and a warm fireplace, but becoming something blurry and seemingly more sinister by the second.

'W-We're in his realm…' Tsuna stammered.

Reborn tipped his fedora.

Bermuda appeared in a form a gentleman in front of them. He had a top hat and a good cape, and dressed in a neat suit with a tail coat. Yet whatever exposed skin was covered in bandages; his face wrapped in them so tightly, that the only identifiable part were the eyes, which were darker than any shadow in the room.

"And now, no common passer-by. You will be punished." He spoke, more human than before.

Like a flash, Bermuda disappeared and appeared behind the hitman. Reborn turned quickly, his fast reflexes however still did not get him a shot at the demon who flew up the roof.

"You're fast." Reborn muttered inaudible curses under his breath, and rolled away as Bermuda landed on the ground, destroying it in the process.

Tsuna, meanwhile, having not involved in such affairs before, watched the fight as it stiffly stood in a corner, tail between its legs. ' _Why can't I move? D-Didn't I p-promise to save Reborn?_ '

It heard a loud smash and saw Reborn collided with what seemed like distorted furniture. Its ears twitched nervously. Reborn definitely cannot win this fight- at least for now, Bermuda's hatred was well-known among the demons and something not to be trifled with. It eyed the fight again. Reborn was clearly more sluggish and Tsuna saw a familiar red sliding down the man's wrist. Bermuda then slammed the hitman onto the wall and Reborn's fedora fell.

Tsuna never stayed with the hitman for long, but he knew that hat would never go off the man's head as long as he's conscious. It clenched his fist, and before Bermuda struck a deciding blow, orange flames consumed the area. When the demon looked up, the wolf and the hitman had disappeared.

Bermuda twitched his nose. "That wolf is…"

* * *

Tsuna did not even pause to breathe as it glided beside the path, carrying Reborn. The hitman was heavy and occasionally the wolf would stumble. But it would not give out and it ran past the path of needles into another large pasture. For a moment, he had thought Bermuda had worked his magic, but he recalled that the demon could not actually leave the Path of Needles due a curse.

By whom, the wolf did not know.

It was strange how the area had no trees, just windmills, and a river piled up with things for washing. There was white road extending to the river's bridge and across to the next part of the forest. A very human environment for a place in Namimori Forest.

"Hey!"

Tsuna turned around and saw a silver head, holding what screamed dangerous. He looked a lot younger than Reborn, and definitely not experienced.

'Y-Yeah? If you do not mind- how can there be another human in here?! Byakuran says nothing of it!'

The man definitely smelt human and he also bore the same smell as Reborn's metal thing, except a lot more prominent than the hitman's. The smell of gunpowder.

"Put him down now!"

'Y-You know this man? Wait, humans can't possibly find a way out Bermuda's Path just like that!' Tsuna was desperate and getting increasingly perplexed. He then felt Reborn twitched a little. It then furrowed its eyebrows. Questions could wait for later.

'Human, please hear me. I need help. My friend here is injured. I cannot enter the Path or I will die. It's the rule of the demons- HIEEEE!' The man threw a bomb at the wolf's feet. 'I really won't hurt!'

"Shut the hell up! You ALL just tell lies. Put the man down or Double bombs!"

'Hiee!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Before anything else, don't be too quick to jump to conclusions. It might be a little confusing now, but the story will unfold in later chapters. Thank you for the support!**

* * *

'Humans don't listen first. Humans don't see first. Humans don't understand first.'

Tsuna squeaked as it barely managed to dodge the bomb, making sure that Reborn landed on top of it as it dived down. It shook its head. Why was Byakuran's voice in its head now? Apart from vague riddles and weak advices, the cunning fox was probably just there to mock the wolf which was smaller than him.

'Listen, I-'

"Shut it, demon!" The boy threw another wave of bombs at them.

'-I just need help…!' No one really listened to it.

Tsuna jumped a considerable distance away, when it heard Reborn coughed. The wolf thought against fighting the silver head, as it would just only remain as a waste of time. It then jumped away. However, the boy was persistent, and he went off the path when he saw Tsuna was out of his bombs' reach.

'Wait! Now it makes me look like I tempted him off the path!' Tsuna shrieked. It turned around, but only to see more red hovering above them. Smoke, explosions and fire erupted everywhere, and Tsuna braced for the second wave, but they did not come.

It heard a cry. And saw the boy on the ground. It seemed as if a root had curled itself snugly on his ankle. The young human was yelling incomprehensible words. Tsuna just watched; it dared not to interfere, after all, it had to be a tree demon.

He was right.

The ground started to shake as root structures erupted from the soil. Tsuna fell back, unable to keep his balance, and he made a weak whine when Reborn landed on top of him. He saw from the darkness, was a creature made out of a lump of trees, with grotesque strangely human-like hands. The boy threw several bombs, but it did no damage to the thick tree bark.

Tsuna stood up. It had better hurry. Anything that happened to the human boy was-

* * *

'None of your concern. None of anything. None of everything. Haven't you figured this out by now?' It remembered seeing Byakuran grinned; the very one unique smile from an afternoon a few years ago, or perhaps even more. To the wolf, it was just like yesterday- because, it was the first time Byakuran spoke clearly.

'The child has a mother no more.' It said.

'And you're going to pity him? We need humans to live.' Byakuran said, and managed a wry smile. 'Don't you too, Tsunayoshi? Though I've never seen you hunt.'

The wolf twitched its ears uncomfortably. 'I supposed… but they were forced to come here by some other strange men…'

Byakuran eyed him intensely and Tsuna ducked other the shade of the leaves.

'Then won't you hunt that child? Then won't you consume him? Then won't you release him from his misery? I will go now. I had my fill. The other demons will come soon. Better hurry, since you're a young demon, a young prey will suit you.' Byakuran left.

 _'I don't need to eat humans to live.'_

Tsuna found the boy who had wandered off the path, only to see him staring at his mother's basket, newly made, but yet unused forever. The boy looked at him blankly. Tsuna blinked, not expectant of this reaction.

'Please… hold my hand.' He only got a rough slap from the child.

"I didn't expect demons to take the form of a child as well." He growled.

'I am a child.' But he only saw the boy went up ahead. 'It's dangerous…'

Hearing the familiar rustles, it picked up the struggling child. "Hey! How can a demon far smaller than me could carry-?"

It ran to the entrance, before any demon saw them both. It then pushed the child as hard as it could, for him to stumble outside the entrance.

The child looked at it once more. Tsuna then fled away quickly, the messy mob of black hair was the only feature it noticed of the child, and the only it remembered.

'Where is the human child, Wolf?' Several demons crowded where it picked the boy last.

'I let him run away… He followed the path to the entrance…'

'Such uselessness! Terrible! Horrifying! Compensate!' They chanted.

'Such a Da-me (loser)!'

* * *

Tsuna looked at the boy, still struggling in the demon tree's grasp. It then saw him strapping dynamites onto his feet.

'Are you intending to blow your foot off?' Tsuna shouted in horror. He took another glance at Reborn, before its eyes flared orange. It charged up, and with its free hand, it swiftly cut the root that held the boy and then grabbed him.

Tsuna then did a flip in the air, and tapped on the wood with its feet, before orange flames started spreading. The tree demon howled in pain, as it tried to shake off the flames to no avail. The silver boy was alert, and threw his dynamites down the mouth of the demon.

There was a huge explosion of red and orange fire. The tree demon quickly retreated away as Tsuna landed rather not gracefully. It did land on his feet, but the weight of two taller and heavier men propelled it backwards, and it skidded before collapsing.

After that, the silver head who introduced himself as Gokudera Hayato offered to help carry Reborn on the path. Tsuna couldn't help but recalled the conversation earlier.

"So you just wanted to help this dude!"

 _'That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last ten minutes!'_ Tsuna tried not to pull his hair and just nodded.

"Thanks for saving me…" Gokudera then flushed a little.

'You did the final saving.' Tsuna said.

"You're a good guy, Tsuna-sama!"

'Eh?'

"I'm going to call you that since I owe you my leg and my life!'

'Ehhh?'

In which led to their current situation. They decided to rest in one of the windmills, and Tsuna went out for a bit to collect supplies.

"I tried my best with basic first aid. I watched Sharmal since I was young, but I still do not know if I had done the correct methods!" Gokudera announced when Tsuna came back.

Tsuna didn't quite understand what the boy had just said, but just thanked him.

'By the bye, Gokudera. How did you end up here?'

"Me? I am not too sure. I was running away from some thugs in the woods when I ended up here, where there're creeping looking things all out to attack me!" Gokudera told him loudly, though he looked more fascinated than anything else at the thought of it.

'That is strange.' Tsuna whipped its tail on the floor.

"Tsuna-sama…"

'Yes…? Sorry, I was deep in thought.'

"It's alright… but may I touch your tail?" Gokudera's face turned a beet red as he spoke.

"Eh?"

At the corner, where the hitman was resting. Leon popped out from his breast pocket. Reborn then patted it on the head, before drifting back off to sleep. Tsuna smiled, as it sniffed the damp air.

It must have started to rain.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I am late on my stories, but it's assignments period again. Sorry about that! Thanks for the support regardless:)**

* * *

The rain hadn't stopped for two days and Tsuna was getting worried. Reborn was getting better, but if he was going to actually get properly recovered, Tsuna needed to cross the valley into the next forest to look for medicinal herbs. It took a great deal of effort for Reborn to stay awake and that was only mainly fuelled by the hitman's pride.

Gokudera was trying his best, Tsuna knew, but they were running out of supplies and neither of the humans had eaten well. With the damp weather, it was only a matter of time before Gokudera could fall victim to illness as well.

Tsuna twitched its ears nervously at the thought of that. It had heard about the many water-borne diseases that plagued the humans and they always in end up in terrible consequence.

It had to do something. So Tsuna walked over to Gokudera who was currently dosing off and gently nudged the other.

'Gokudera…'

"Tsuna-sama!" He suddenly jolted up awake. "I apologise for my insolence!"

'No. I was wrong to wake you from rest.' Tsuna felt its tail swaying. 'Could you watch Reborn a little longer? I will leave and investigate the source of the rain, get good foods, medicine- we cannot stay in here any longer.'

Gokudera looked a little anxious and stole a peek at Reborn, who remained slumped in the corner. He said quite reluctantly. "…I see, Tsuna-sama. So it never has rained like that?"

'No. At least not in my area, there were only spring rains and they rarely last over an hour.' It shook its head. 'I should be on my way now.'

"Please be careful, Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera shouted worriedly, and Tsuna smiled reassuringly for its second human friend.

* * *

It walked out and shivered uncomfortably. Even if it was a demon and its constitution laid far above the humans, it still had a sense of great dislike for such dampening weather conditions. It was unfavourable for hunting and it made its fur heavier than it liked.

However, for Reborn, it would continue its solitary march into the forest.

The trees, or if they were even trees, were withered and sagged. Dark brown, skinny branches hung down from bending trunks. They smelt bad too, Tsuna thought as it twitched its nose in disgust, like rot. Mud mixed with dirt, the way to the forest was flooded to its ankles. It was difficult to move, and many a times, Tsuna found its foot caught in the thick, soggy mess.

There were no fruits or flowers. That was to be expected. Yet Tsuna was very dismayed. It had carried a little hope that some fruits might remain in this hell of a weather, but all the plants were bare and dying. It rained even heavier and the winds started to howl louder, picking up speed. Tsuna felt its body pushed by the wind deeper into the forest.

Then a tree collapsed, crashing, water splashing, shocking the wolf. It stumbled and fell face first into water. If Reborn was there, he would have been laughing and calling it 'Dame-Tsuna'.

'Not only I am wet, my sleeves have all gone dirty.' Tsuna was quite miserable.

It then heard a cry, agonised and desperate.

Was someone caught in this torrential downpour and stuck?

It should not pry into the business of anyone else, though it knew it broke that rule for Reborn and Gokudera. However, he would never ever break it when the situation especially concerned about the other demons.

'If they are strong enough, they will trick you. If they are strong enough, they will kill you. If they are strong enough, they will eat you.'

Byakuran said this before.

It should ignore the cry. It was a policy of the demons to ignore.

Yet that cry sounded strangely human. How it knew, perhaps came from faint memories and instincts.

* * *

'Hello?' Tsuna called into a big bush, the only big bush with green leaves and blue flowers like anemones. It gave off a strange sweet smell. That was where the cry came from. Something in the darkness moved.

"Who…are you?" Tsuna twitched its ears. The creature definitely sounded human.

'A wolf. Ah. But I won't eat you, as strange as it sounds.' Tsuna said, before flicking its tail. 'Was it you who cause the rain? It has been rather dreary recently with the bad weather and I was hoping you would let it up!'

"Wolf? Rain? Huh? I don't understand." From the bush, came out a human male that looked as youthful as Gokudera. Black spiky hair and brown eyes, not very distinguishable or standing out in any manner. Though for sure, Tsuna thought, he was quite big and tall. Almost as big as Reborn.

'Were you not crying for help?' Tsuna asked in confusion.

"I was." The boy looked a little fearful, but still managed a bright smile nevertheless. "There was a strange monster that chased me here. I thought it was all a game- I was in a baseball game before I came here after all- but the monsters were real and dangerous. I got hurt."

He held out his right arm and Tsuna saw three deep lacerations running across, blood everywhere. Not to mentioned, it also was quite bruised. The wolf sniffed and it realised where the sweet smell came from after all. Tsuna did not know what was 'baseball' or how a 'game' was played between monsters. However, it knew not to attack this human, because there was something special about him, like Gokudera.

'I'm Tsuna.' It said at last, pulling the outer sash from its waist. 'Wrap this around your arm.'

"I am Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you, Tsuna! You're a pretty cool guy yourself." The boy grinned as he took the item.

'Guy?' Tsuna twitched its ears in shock. 'I am a wolf! I have ears and tails which humans don't.'

"Hahaha! You are quite funny, acting with your cosplay!"

'What's 'cosplay'…?'

Suddenly, a shriek could be heard from a distance.

Yamamoto gone really quiet as he gazed in the direction. Somewhere, a figure manifested in the rain, with black claws and bloody eyes.

 _There was a strange creature talking to Byakuran when Tsuna chanced upon them one day._

 _'Hullo, Wolf. Good day.' Byakuran saw him from behind the bushes. There the creature ducked into the water, blue eyes focused and hostile._

 _'Hello, Byakuran. Good day to you too.' Tsuna gulped._

 _Byakuran chuckled and gestured at the creature in the waters. 'Do you know Bluebell? Do you know the mermaid with blue hair? Do you know her?'_

 _'No, I don't. In fact, I have never conversed with mermaids before.' The humans say they were some sort of Onryo, whatever that meant. It thought silently._

 _'Haha. It's good you don't converse with them. It's good because they are actually very dangerous.' Byakuran grinned it splashed the waters. Bluebell disappeared completely. 'Only she is the exception among mermaids. Only she looks the best.'_

 _'I don't think I will ever talk to them since they cannot come out from the water.' Tsuna said meekly._

 _'Oh ho. Severely mistaken. Mermaids are ugly creatures. They only avoid coming out from the waters because they fear their looks.' Byakuran licked its lips. 'When they want prey, however…'_

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and grabbed the human by his good arm.

'Run!' It cried, before a wave of water hit them.


End file.
